LP Underground XI
LINKIN PARK UNDERGROUND ELEVEN is the eleventh release to the exclusive Linkin Park Underground fan club featuring demos spanning the entire career of Linkin Park. The EP is available in the LPU store. The eleventh EP is produced by Machine Shop and its record owner and co-lead vocalist Mike Shinoda. Due to its length of unreleased demo tracks, it is considered as a compilation album. History The LP Underground Eleven EP, which was released in November 2011 via Linkin Park's official website and in CD plus digital download, features demos and unreleased tracks from four of their previous studio albums, including Hybrid Theory (2000), Meteora (2003), Minutes to Midnight (2007), and A Thousand Suns (2010). Composition Before Hybrid Theory in October 2000, there are two unreleased tracks that is featured on the EP, including "Slip" and "Blue". The band recorded the two tracks in 1998, but they were not released until they were leaked online via their official website in November 2011 with its EP release at the same time. A demo version for "A Place for My Head" had its original working title, entitled as "Esaul", is featured on the EP, written by Linkin Park and their original lead singer and bass guitarist Mark Wakefield, as well as "Slip". A demo version of "In the End", previously known as "Untitled" or "The Untitled", is featured on the EP as well, just before the single version itself with slightly altered lyrics. Before Meteora in March 2003, and after their first studio release of Hybrid Theory, a few demos for the track began during their first documentary DVD Frat Party at the Pankake Festival (2001), plotting about the old times after the first album is released in 2000. A demo recorded for Meteora, entitled as "Program", can be partly heard on the DVD when the scene called "The Future" is being watched throughout before the music video of "In the End" is seen. Before Minutes to Midnight in May 2007, the EP features demos of songs, such as "What I've Done" as the original demo to the song, entitled as "Bang Three", recorded and released in the EP before the next version of "What I've Done" is featured and recorded on Minutes to Midnight, charting the song as the first single on the charts. Before A Thousand Suns in September 2010, a demo version for "Robot Boy" is featured on this EP, just before the album version of the song is featured and recorded on A Thousand Suns itself. The demo version on the EP contains different lyrics from the album version, as a "Test Mix, Optional Vocal Take", and everything had changed due to the test mix of Robot Boy. Content All the ten tracks included in the EP are demos of the released or unreleased songs included in the studio albums by Linkin Park, such as Hybrid Theory, Meteora, Minutes to Midnight and A Thousand Suns. The EP includes the demos of the songs like "What I've Done" and "Robot Boy" from their studio albums Minutes to Midnight and A Thousand Suns respectively. Enhanced Content After requests to bring back the message board, LPU website was changed from Topspin platform to ground(ctrl), with returning member's profiles and blogs, but not e-mails. Also, points system (as part of ground(ctrl) platform) was added with a special Points store, where some exclusive items: * Posters * T-shirts * Goods from previous seasons are available to buy for points, that members can get for the social activity. When the season was launched, only Monthly ($10, online only) and Annual ($60) was available, with special offer to buy LP Underground 11 with a membership for a special price ($61.11 - $65). Later, on January, 26, new membership tier was announced, called LPU11 Pass, $25 for annual online membership with a small package - exclusive laminate and lanyard. Full Annual membership for $60 was renamed to LPU 11 Plus Pass, and everyone who bought Annual LPU 11 membership before this announce, now have one guaranteed Meet & Greet, that can be used anytime,even after 4 years from announcement's date. Membership benefits are tha same that in LPUX season, but now not only LPTV are available for download, but LPU-TV too. Items in Annaul Membership Package include the following: * T-shirt with LPU logo * LPU 11 flag * Earplugs with case laminate and lanyard. Track Listing Personnel ;Linkin Park * Chester Bennington - lead vocals * Rob Bourdon - drums * Brad Delson - guitars * Dave Farrell - bass guitars * Joe Hahn - scratches, turntables * Mike Shinoda - vocals, rhythm guitars, keyboard, producer ;Additional personnel * Mark Wakefield - songwriting on "Slip" and "Esaul (A Place for My Head Demo)" Category:Linkin Park Discography